The Town's Ball
by xThePassionateWriterx
Summary: Set after the season four premiere. Things are a little tense between Robin and Regina after finding out Zelena is pregnant. How does the Town's annual ball help ease that tension? S'mores and fluff.


**Funny story, I started writing this when Ginny posted the Evil Charming picture on IG, but was only inspired to finish it after last night's episode. Therefore, it doesn't take place in Camelot, but I tried to make it pretty parallel.**

* * *

"You want my help with what?" Charming asked again to make sure he heard Regina right.

Regina let out an exasperated sigh. "To help me practice my ballroom dancing. I want to impress Robin."

"That's so sweet, Regina. Of course he'll help." Despite everything they had been through, Snow was so happy that Regina was finally getting a happy ending of her own.

Charming looked at Snow with a surprised look on his face.

"What?" Snow said. "It's the least you could do for her."

"Yes, _Charming_. It is the least you could do for me after I've saved your life countless times." Regina said in a sassy tone.

"I feel like that was retribution for you trying to kill me countless times." He said crossing his arms.

"You really know how to hold a grudge." Regina said.

"Hello, pot. It's kettle." David said instantly.

Regina rolled her eyes and gave up. "Forget it! I'll find someone else." David was one of the few people that just refused to let Regina's past go. It wouldn't be so infuriating if she wasn't a changed person.

Snow nudged David and pointed towards Regina, giving him that look that he needs to stop her before she leaves.

"Regina, wait."

She stopped in her tracks, but didn't turn around to face him.

"I will help you with your dancing to impress, Robin." He said in a sincere voice. He could see Regina was changing and knew he needed to stop throwing her past ways in her face.

She turned around and softly smiled. "Thank you. Be at my place tomorrow morning. It's going to be a long day."

* * *

"M'lady." Robin said stepping into the kitchen. He had just gotten back from being with his Merry Men and leaving Roland with Little John for the night.

"Hm?" Regina replied while she still focused on the task at hand. She was making her famous lasagna for dinner tonight and for tomorrow. She knows after dancing all day with Charming, she would not be up to standing on her feet to make dinner.

He walked farther into the kitchen with some flowers in his hand. "Can you look at me?" Things were still a little tense between them after finding out about Zelena's pregnancy. Regina had explained time and time again that she was not upset at Robin, because he was the victim; her anger was directed towards her wicked sister. Still, Robin was cautious around Regina. This was his soulmate, and he couldn't risk losing her again.

She laid down the last row of pasta on the lasagna before she turned to look at him. There was distance between them, like there has been lately. He never wanted to initiate anything, afraid of Regina's reaction, and Regina just couldn't get Zelena out of her mind. That's why she wanted to go to the ball with him. They needed a night to themselves, no Zelena, no kids, just them. She missed what they had before, and she knew they both needed time to deal with what happened, but not being close anymore was killing her.

Her eyes immediately went to the flowers and she smiled. "Robin.."

"I know things have been iffy between us, but I love you, Regina. I want to take you to this ball I keep hearing about, like a date. If that's okay with you?"

She couldn't help but to get emotional. Robin was trying, really trying to fix their relationship, and that's how she knew she was with the right man. "Yes, I will go to the ball with you."

Robin took two steps to close the space between them. He leaned forward and captured her lips softly. He dropped the flowers to his side and left no space between their bodies. Emotionally, they were fine, but physically, their relationship changed. They went from never being able to keep their hands off of each other to never even cuddling in bed anymore. So, when they had moments like this, both of them enjoyed it.

Regina opened her mouth, and Robin immediately forced his tongue in. Regina moaned and felt her getting pushed back against the counter. That's when she remembered the lasagna. She reluctantly pulled away.

"I have to finish dinner." She said softly. That was the first time in a long time that she kissed Robin and didn't think about Zelena at all.

Robin cleared his throat. "Yes, of course. I shall leave you to dinner making. Henry?"

"Henry is with Emma tonight."

"So, we're alone tonight?"

She nodded while pushing her hair behind her ear. "That would be correct." She said looking down at the ground.

He laid the flowers on the kitchen island. "Well, no offense, m'lady, but I could careless about lasagna right now." He said before grabbing her face and kissing her hard. He was tired of not being able to be like this with her.

Regina instantly wrapped her arms around him and bought them as close as she could. She was done with letting Zelena ruin her life. Robin was _her_ man.

Robin felt slight movement and opened his eyes. They were in their bedroom, naked. Sometimes he was truly in love with her magic.

"Regina, I only want to do this if you're ready."

"Robin, do I not look ready." She said gesturing to her naked form.

He let out a low growl and threw her on the bed. He was going to have his way with her tonight. It had been too long. He hovered over and couldn't believe they were about to do this. He felt like a teenage boy, that was about to have his first time.

"Oh my God." Regina gasped as she felt Robin's lips attach to her neck.

"Tell me to stop." He mumbled against her skin. He didn't stop kissing her neck, though.

She ran her hands over his muscular chest. "No, don't stop."

He pulled away from her neck when he was satisfied with the mark that he left. "Regina, you are so beautiful." Robin said as he gently caressed her cheek.

Regina slightly blushed and lowered her head. She knew she was a good-looking woman, but Robin made her feel like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. "Robin..."

"Don't. It's true." He kissed her softly and passionately. He ran his fingers through her hair gently while his other hand made its way down her body, and in between her legs.

Regina moaned slightly in the kiss, and Robin felt it go straight to his penis. Not many people saw Regina with her guard down, but he did it, and loved every minute of it.

"Oh God..." She softly moaned when she felt his fingers come in contact with her core. This man was going to be the death of her.

He rubbed his index finger over her clit before he found her hole and slowly inserted his two fingers. "You're so fucking wet." He whispered in her ear.

Regina hissed. "Fuck." Robin was not a quiet man in the bedroom at all. He was very vocal with how good Regina made him feel, and how turned on she was making him.

Robin smirked. He loved seeing her like this, so carefree and vulnerable. Her eyes were closed, mouth slightly ajar, just enjoying every bit of pleasure. He sped up his thrusts because he couldn't just wait to get into her, but he wanted to make sure she was well taken care of. "I love you." He said before he captured her lips again.

Regina moaned into the kiss and bucked her hips up so he could get deeper. She bit down on Robin's lip when he felt his thumb swipe across her clit.

His mouth cover her erect nipple. He looked up at Regina seeing her look down at him working his lips, tongue, and teeth around her nipple.

She smiled and sighed contently as she ran her fingers through his hair. She was so in love with this man. She knew that no matter what they went through, that they would always be together in the end. For the first time in her life, she didn't regret opening up to someone. Despite the Zelena/Marian fiasco, they were good together. They supported each other no matter what and that's what mattered in a mature relationship.

Regina was brought out of her thinking when she felt him nibble on her inner thighs. "Robin, fuck!"

He smirked. "Language m'lady." He place soft kisses on her folds while he still pumped his fingers in her.

"I'm so close." She said in a breathy voice.

"Let go, sweetheart." He said before he took her clit into his mouth. He sucked at it gently.

"Oh, fuck." She felt her orgasm start to come over her body. She tensed up and held Robin's head in place by trapping him with her thighs. She shut her eyes and repeated his name over and over like a mantra.

Robin slowly removed his fingers and kissed his way up to her body. He kissed her and allowed her to taste herself on his lips. "I missed you." He confessed.

"I missed you, too." She said looking him in the eyes. Regina could really tell just how much all of this was affecting him, and she wasn't helping by being distant. This wasn't his fault. "I'm sorry." She said softly.

"You didn't do anything, Regina."

"Yeah, but I've been pulling away from you, and that's not helping you at all. I..I." She loved him, she loved him with her entire heart, but she couldn't bring herself to say the actual words.

He smiled showing off those dimples that Regina could get lost in. He knew what she was trying to say and understood her hesitation behind it. "I know. I love you, too." He leaned down and kissed her softly.

She pulled away smirking as she felt his still hard member against her thigh. "Now fuck me, Mr. Locksley."

"Say no more." He licked his lips and pushed into her forcefully. He was going to fuck that smirk off of her face.

Regina gasped as her body tighten up around him. He was being relentless with his strokes and didn't give her any time to adjust. "Robin, oh, God." She screamed out.

He leaned down and begin to kiss her again to smother her screams.

She wrapped her arms and legs around him, bringing him closer as she started to move her hips with his. "Harder."

Robin pulled back and looked into her eyes. He saw the look of satisfaction and pleasure, and knowing that he caused that made his ego grow a little larger. He sat up all the way and began to speed up his strokes. He was close, so he knew Regina was even closer.

There was no words spoken between them. The only sound in the room were grunts, moans, and the slapping of skin.

"I'm so close." Regina moaned and dugged her nails into his shoulder. "Faster."

Robin grabbed her hips and went as fast as he could. He felt her walls clamp down on him and he let out an animalistic growl. "Shit, Regina."

She set up and begin to move her hips in a figure eight motion. She attached her mouth to his neck and begin to suck at it slowly.

Robin groaned as he wrapped his arms around her body. "Regina.." He was trying to control her movements, but she was too out of it.

"I'm going..." Before she could finish her sentence, her body tensed, and she came undone right there. She closed her eyes tightly and scratched at Robin's back lightly until she felt her orgasm coming to an end.

Robin felt his orgasm coming and thrusted into her a few more times before he let his seed coat her inner walls.

Regina opened her eyes and smiled. It was her first real smile in a couple of months. She laid down on the bed, bringing Robin with her. She loved to feel his entire body weight on her. It made her feel so safe and secure. "Hi."

"Hi." He said flashing her an equally as happy smile. "Do you want me to.."

She simply shook her head. "We're not done."

* * *

"Step on my foot again, Charming and I'm going to break you in two."

"Well, keep up with me." He said in an equally frustrated voice.

"I could if you were ballroom dancing and not trying to do the tango."

He pulled away from her with a frustrated sigh. "How come the Evil Queen doesn't know how to ballroom dance anyway? There was at least one ball a week at the castle."

She rolled her eyes and straighten her posture. "Because the King was more interested in dancing with your precious wife, Snow, then his wife. I was just there to look pretty." She said bitterly. She never liked to talk about her marriage, and she uses that word loosely, no matter what the topic was. The best part of that marriage was killing him, she secretly thought.

"Oh." Was all Charming could say. He knew that was a sensitive subject, even though Regina had changed, she wouldn't think twice about throwing a fireball or two at him.

"Yes, oh. Now let's get back to dancing before Robin gets home."

"So, you really love him?"

"Didn't I say let's get back to dancing?" She said stepping towards David and grabbing his hands.

* * *

"Wait, I have to go to the ball without you? I thought this was a date." Robin asked from the other side of the bedroom door.

"Yes. You can't see me until I make my 'grand entrance'. And it is a date, but a surprise date. "

"Well, what if I want to see you now?" He said with his hand on the doorknob.

"Open the door and I'll end you." She said with no bite behind her threat. She wanted to walk in with Robin and their boys, but rules were rules, and Robin would just have to be patient.

"Why, m'lady, that threat sounded a little empty." He teased her, but if Regina wanted him to wait, he would. He knew it would be worth it in the end, though.

"You know what else is going to be empty? Your chest cavity." She said barely hiding the smirk on her face.

Robin chuckled. "I apologize, your majesty. I shall see you at the town hall, then."

"You shall."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"And last but not least, our Mayor Regina Mills!" The Blue Fairy said into the microphone.

Robin's eyes immediately flew to the door. This is the exact moment he had been waiting for the entire night. He moved through the crown and made sure he had the best view in the room.

Doc and Grumpy opened the doors and Regina appeared. She was in a pale pink, stone encrusted, strapless ball gown. Her was pinned to the back and her makeup was very light and natural.

Regina's eyes scanned the crowd to find Robin and when she found him, she couldn't help but to smile.

Robin couldn't even form thoughts. Regina was always beautiful in his eyes, but this took her beauty to another level. "Wow." He said stepping towards her, but was pushed aside by Roland.

"Gina, you look pretty!"

Regina's eyes left Robin's at she looked down at the little boy, who was dressed in an all black suit, with a red tie. "Thank you, my knight. You look very handsome yourself." She said ruffling his hair a little.

He giggled, showing off those deep dimples that allowed him to get away with anything. "Thank you, Queen."

"I agree with my boy. You look very beautiful, Regina." Robin said grabbing her hand and kissing it softly.

A slight blush creeped up on Regina's cheeks. Robin was the only one that genuinely complimented her, and never failed to make her feel slightly bashful because she had never felt so wanted and loved for in her life. "Thank you. You look very nice yourself."

Robin was out of his usual forest attire and dressed up and a light grey suit, that made his blue eyes pop even more. "Charming and Hook said you might like this."

She smirked. "Well, they were right for once."

"Gina, will you dance with me?" Roland asked, slightly tugging at her dress.

She smiled down at him. "Of course." She looked up at Robin. "Excuse us." She said before Roland led her to the dance floor.

Robin watched from a distance as two of the three most important people in his life danced around and laughed like no one else mattered in the world. The third person, Henry walked up to him. "Roland stealing mom again."

Robin quickly glanced at Henry before turning his attention back to the two of them. "It's those dimples. I curse passing them down." He said with a smile on his face. It actually warmed his heart that Roland and Regina had their own separate relationship with each other. It made his and Regina's relationship easier.

Henry chuckled. "I'm glad things are better with you two, I mean besides the Zelena thing. I've never seen my mom this happy."

"She's pretty happy with you."

"Well, yeah, I'm her kid." Henry said in a duh voice. "I'm talking about outside of me. She's happy with you."

"I only want to make your mother happy."

"You do." Henry said with a smile. "And you're a pretty cool step dad. You know, being the infamous Robin Hood and all."

Robin smiled and wrapped his arm around Henry's shoulder. "That means a lot to me, kid."

"Gina, my feet hurt. You can go dance with daddy now."

She chuckled. "Okay, go rest."

"I think she's free." Henry said nudging Robin. "Go sweep her off her feet."

Robin quickly made his way to Regina before anyone else tried to dance with her. It was bad enough he was in competition with his own boy. "Your majesty, would you care to dance?"

"Of course, thief." She said noticing they were back on those terms.

He smirked, but simply grabbed her hand. Of course, a slow song came on at the exact same time.

Although, her and Charming spent all day dancing, she was still nervous about dancing with Robin and in front of the entire town. How would look if the ex Evil Queen had two left feet?

They started slowly dancing and Regina felt herself completely relax with Robin. He was taking the lead, and she was surprised he could move so well on the dance floor.

"You look absolutely stunning, m'lady. This was definitely worth the wait."

"Thank you. I wanted to make sure I looked good for you."

"Oh, you never have to try hard." He said with complete honesty. "I'm constantly at a lost for words with you around. Just breathtaking."

God, he was on a roll with the compliments tonight. She didn't even try to hide the blush that crept up on her cheeks. "You're too much."

"On the contrary, dear, I don't think I'm enough." He said slightly dipping her and then quickly pulling her back into his embrace.

"You're more than enough for me, Robin." She said softly, looking him directly in the eyes. Yes, they came from two completely backgrounds, but that meant nothing to her. Robin completely loved, trusted, cared, and supported her, and like she said, that was more than enough for her.

He was taken back by the sight vulnerability that she was showing, but was enjoying every bit of it. "I love you." He said before kissing her sweetly.

She felt all the emotions that he put into the kiss and knew she could finally say those three words back to him. "I love you, too."

Robin was surprised, but yet, very happy that she finally felt comfortable enough to say the words. He had always felt the love, but hearing her actually say it, gave love an entire new meaning. "Good, because you're stuck with me forever."

She chuckled at him breaking the moment, but agreed with him. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Reviews are nice, on here or on twitter (reginaxolivia)**


End file.
